


Wish

by hazymoon



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazymoon/pseuds/hazymoon
Summary: After a spill in the hallway of the 14th Division's building, Noah goes to the Manager's office to return something she'd left behind.
Relationships: Noah/Reader (Manager)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Wish

This morning couldn't have been called anything less than a disaster; not only had you woken up late, but in your haste to get to the 14th Division's building on time, you'd managed to collide head-on with Housemaster Sei, and Lead Manager Nyang had seen the entire thing. Your bag had spilled everywhere, papers detailing today's plans flying across the hall as books fell open to random pages. While you stood there, listening to Lead Manager Nyang verbally rip you a new one, several Soul Reapers had come after hearing the commotion. They picked up your belongings for you, more out of pity than anything else after Nyang's tirade was said and done. You quietly accepted your bag from Noah, who gave you a pat on the shoulder and a small squeeze before you wandered off to ride out your embarrassment alone in your office.

You collapsed in your chair, letting out a massive sigh. "Maybe I should have called in sick today," you said to yourself, sitting up to empty your bag and rearrange your disheveled schedules. An eyebrow raised as you noticed that one of your more personal belongings was missing. "That's odd.. I swore I brought it with me. Or maybe I never took it home at all...?" You looked to the bookshelves that lined your office, standing up to scan one of the higher shelves on your tiptoes. You walked from wall to wall, searching high and low. When you returned to your desk to once again search your bag and desk drawers, a knock sounded at the door.

"Miss Manager?" Ah, it was Noah. You called for him to enter, your eyes only glancing at him for a moment to acknowledge him. Your earlier embarrassment quickly forgotten, you turned back to your desk You hadn't seen or heard him lock the door as he closed it behind him. He made his way towards you, footsteps clear against the wooden floors. "Youssef said he saw your schedules earlier in the hallway and asked me to borrow them for you, so he could compare it against his own."

When he finally reached your desk, you expected to see him at your side in the corner of your eye; instead, you felt an arm snake around your waist, and his breath at your ear as he held a certain book open in front of you from the other side. "You wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you, Miss Manager?"

While your face had flushed at the sudden heat on your ear and the sudden embrace from behind, it turned several shades darker as his sultry, smooth voice read the words in front of you. "" _I wish Noah would make a mess out of me._ " Are these your true thoughts, Miss Manager?" Your free hand lunged for the book, now revealed to be the diary you'd been searching for, but it was quickly moved out of reach; you could feel him grin against your ear. "Is that any way to answer a question, Miss Manager? Now I can understand why Lead Manager Nyang was so hostile this morning."

His grip tightened around your waist, and any wish you might've had to come up with an excuse to deny the accusation had quickly dissipated. You could only stumble over your own words as your eyes looked down to focus on your desk. "No- I mean, yes, but--"

Anything else you'd planned to say was stolen away when the diary was dropped, and Noah's now free hand darted to your chin, forcing your head upwards so that he could steal your lips in a hungry kiss. His tongue easily slipped past your lips, immediately controlling yours in what could only be described as a dance that was sinful enough to make an incubus shy away. Breaking away only to let you breathe, he gazed into your eyes and smiled devilishly. "Miss Manager, you could have just asked."

Removing his hand from your chin, his grip around your waist loosened so that he could pin you to the desk. His lips met with your ears first, then your neck, then your shoulders as his free hand began to trace up your leg ever so lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his fingers had brushed. Even in bliss, you took a moment to thank yourself for wearing a dress today. His mouth once again returned to your neck, earning him a small moan from you as he nipped at one spot in particular, a resounding pop echoing in your ears as he let go. Hiking your dress up so that it pooled around your waist, he leaned in towards your ear once more. "This is your only chance to back out, Miss Manager; otherwise, I'll make you into such a mess that not even Theo would be able to clean it up. Not that I'd allow him to, anyway."

You wanted to talk back, but the finger now tracing against your panties made it impossible; especially with his other hand now brushing against your breast, his thumb rubbing over your nipple like clockwork. You could only manage a desperate " _please_ ", your knees already beginning to shake. Noah grinned, planting a soft kiss on your temple as his fingers dove into the thin fabric, his fingers making contact with the sensitive nub below. His fingers were cooler than expected; or perhaps, your entire body was hot. You inhaled sharply, becoming putty in his hands as his fingers worked magic - at this point, you hadn't even noticed that the hand that had been hard at work on your breast was now inside your bra, teasing your already-hard nipple. 

His lips continued to assault at your ears and neck, his hands pausing only when he wanted to tilt your head back so that he could claim your lips once more. But as your tongues danced, his hand that had been so busy teasing your clit released itself from your panties so that he could tug them down. The air felt good against your heated skin, though it was nothing compared to the pleasure that rippled through your body as his fingers teased your entrance. He inserted one finger, pumping back and forth and a speed that was tortuously slow. You whined and wiggled, pushing back against his hand. "Noah, please.." you begged him, and he couldn't help but chuckle against your lips.

"Needy, aren't we? Miss Manager." Another kiss as he inserted another finger and picked up speed, curling against your walls as he teased your insides. You knew it was only a tease for what was what to come, but it still made you into a gasping mess. The hand that had held your chin in place moved to release your dress straps from your shoulders, the entirety of it now dangerously close to slipping to the floor; the only thing that kept it from doing so was the desk that you had been gripping on to for support. He moved himself ever so slightly so that he could line your back with kisses and bites, pausing only to unhook your bra with his teeth. You wanted to ask him how he'd managed it, but the unbridled pleasure running through your head stopped any semblance of words from forming. His fingers slowed to a crawl, and you whined as he released himself from you; that is, until you heard the quiet sound of a zipper being undone. Once again, he leaned toward your ear, his words a whisper. "May I? Miss Manager." You didn't even need to speak; one look into your eyes would've told Noah all he needed to know. But instead, he simply positioned himself at your entrance, waiting. "Well, Miss Manager? I haven't heard a "yes"."

You made the effort to make a mental note to scold him later for the absolute torture he was putting you through before managing to piece together words. "P-please, Noah, I want it... please fuck me..!" As the words left your lips, Noah pressed you down against the desk, his foot spreading yours apart. He planted a kiss on your shoulder blade as he entered with a heavy thrust, nearly earning a scream that would have sounded in the halls if you hadn't stifled yourself first. You had already been close to coming from just his hands alone, but the slow drawbacks of his length followed by strong thrusts had made you into a mumbling mess in seconds alone. Your knuckles turned white as you gripped the far end of the desk, moans and gasps filling the room as he gave you everything you'd wanted and more. 

"Noah, I'm- oh fuck, I-" incoherent thoughts spilled from your mouth as you neared your climax, your hips pushing back against his thrusts as he picked up speed. He grinned against your back before lifting you off the desk, pinning your arms behind you as he put more power into his thrusts. His name began to tumble from your lips as you reached your peak, your body convulsing as surges of pleasure ripped through you. He slowed himself as you came down from your high before whispering against your ear. "You didn't think we were done, did you, Miss Manager?"

Unable to grasp the true intent of his words through your clouded mind, he released your arms for just a moment so that he could spin you around, lifting you by your ass and holding you just over his cock. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your dress and panties gave up their feeble attempt to stay connected to you, falling from your ankles and to the floor. Noah's lips captured yours in a feral kiss as he lowered you onto him, a moan escaping from your mouth to his.

His thrusts are faster this time, desperate; he grunts against your shoulder as he leaves more love bites, moving down to give your breasts the attention they desire. His hands squeeze your ass as he pumps himself inside of you, each movement earning a whine of unbridled pleasure from you into his neck. "Ah, Miss Manager..." He pants your name as he speeds up, lifting his head so that he can look into your eyes. "Miss Manager, I- ahh.. I love you, Miss Manager..." 

The words spark inside of you like a lit match on gasoline, and a familiar heat immediately starts to form within your belly. "Aah, Noa-ah... me too. I love- ahh..! I love you too.." You manage to piece together the words as his trusts become stronger, a very noticeable signal that he's reaching his own high. Your arms wrap tighter around his neck, your lips colliding with his as the two of you reach climax together; his hips buck a few times as he slows to a crawl, filling you up with a warmth you couldn't describe. 

He separates from you as he lays you on top of the desk, already-messy documents now strewn about again among the floor. After replacing himself inside his pants and lifting your dress off the floor, he takes a paper from beside you as you catch your breath; even now, small ripples of pleasure zip through you. "This must be the schedule Youssef wanted.. Hm?" His eyes stop about halfway down the paper, and he grins. "A physical exercise at the end of the day? Will you be participating, Miss Manager?" You nod, lifting your sweaty torso from the hard wood beneath as you finally regained a normal breathing pattern. "Is that so.." He leans down to kiss your forehead, eyes locking onto yours with a smile that was both sweet and sinister. "I suppose I'll volunteer to help you back to your dorm afterwards; it might be difficult walking afterwards." 

"You..!" Your face flushes red again, and you feebly swipe at the schedule, though it's quickly taken out of reach. He chuckles before planting another kiss against your lips, handing you your crumpled dress. "I'll be borrowing this for Youssef - I'm sure he'll bring it back soon. Take this time to rest well, Miss Manager." He gives you a wink before leaving the room, preemptively locking the door behind him as he stepped out. A blessing in disguise, since you have no real energy to move right now.

You lay back down against the desk, arm pressed against your flushed face; perhaps you should make wishes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for horny on main. i also wrote this under the assumption that the reapers can't really get the manager pregnant, since they're technically dead. :x sorry if anyone is uncomfortable w/ it being unprotected!


End file.
